


Mix tape isn't only for the 90's

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short imagine with Mr Calum Hood. About him being away on tour and you are missing him so you fall a sleep to the mix tape he made for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix tape isn't only for the 90's

Dating a musician could sometime be a living hell, him never being home when you need him the most, but it was also amazing you got to see the world with him and seeing him performing in front of millions of fans, seeing him living his dream, erased all the bad things.

Missing him was the worst but knowing he did everything he ever wanted was amazing and made you smile on sad days.  
You knew in you heart that it was only two more days before he was next in bed to you and you couldn't wait, you had counted down for the last month.  
You were laying in bed looking at old phones and videos from before he became famous and he was Awkward Calum who had ugly hair,  
but always looked out for you, he had hold your hand through every heartbreak, comforted you and had one day asked why you wouldn't  
date him instead of getting your heart broken all the time. When you could say anything against it. He kissed you and since that day you had dated.  
Sometimes it was hard, but then you would think about your first kiss and about his promise to never hurt you. Before he left for tour he  
recorded covers of songs you both liked. You fell a sleep hearing the mix tape, a smile on your lips. Two days and you would hear his beautiful voice again.

When you woke up, the mixtape were still playing, but that couldn't be true it was light outside and you could feel to arms around you. You turn around smiling.

"Calum" you breathed out. "What are you doing here already?" He smiled.

"I wondered when you would wake up. Ashton broke his hand so we couldn't do the last preform on Letterman, so we decided to go home. We were all homesick and I wanted to see my sunshine." You smiled and kissed him.

"I have missed you so much and love you so much." he whispered. 

"I love you too, Cal. Just like in kindergarten." He laughed.

"I'll show you tomorrow that our love has changed since kindergarten, but first I wanna sleep with you in my arms."

"I can't wait honey." You kissed him one more time and cuddled closer. Your head on his chest for the first night in a long time and there it would be for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is always nice, so is comments :)


End file.
